


[taichi voice] you're not just my purble place, you're my purble home

by maeshmolowas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas
Summary: juza walks in on an... intimate moment between kumon and taichi.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	[taichi voice] you're not just my purble place, you're my purble home

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this isnt porn even if the summary sounds like it
> 
> thanks to mankai loves you twitter for helping me, specifically mav (@rinmeikans on twt pls follow him hes swag!!) because this is based on an rp me and him are currently doing!!
> 
> hmu about kyutai on twt (@maeshmolowas)

Kumon and Taichi are curled up in Kumon's bed, with Taichi holding Kumon like a big teddy bear, legs wrapped around him and all. He's kissing at Kumon's neck gently, being the generally affectionate boyfriend he is. Kumon's got a hand in Taichi's hair, running it through his soft locks gently.

"Tai," Kumon says affectionately, gently tugging at his hair when Taichi begins to get a bit feisty with kis kisses. He had started to nip at his neck playfully, generally acting like the puppy he is. Kumon doesn't mind— actually, it's the opposite. He really, really likes it, honestly.

"Yeah?" Taichi responds, drawing out the word a bit before going back to kissing his neck. His neck is turning pink where Taichi nips at it repeatedly, and it only makes Kumon laugh.

"That tickles, Tai," He giggles, pulling Taichi away from his neck for a moment. "Kiss me?"

"I am kissing you," Taichi says, a playful grin on his face.

"On my mouth, loser," Kumon replies, rolling his eyes dramatically at Taichi.

"Oh! I can do that!" Taichi says excitedly, quickly leaning in to kiss Kumon. If he had a tail, it would be wagging behind him excitedly, as Taichi loves nothing more than to kiss his boyfriend.

It continues on like that for a moment, both of them eagerly kissing each other as if their lives depend on it. Taichi pulls away to climb on top of Kumon, pressing closer to him to kiss him again.

"This okay?" Taichi mumbles against Kumon's lips, and Kumon nods and wraps his arms around Taichi's waist in return. He squeezes Taichi in his arms, eliciting a yelp from Taichi.

"Kyu!" Taichi whines, pinching his arm. Kumon laughs at him, kissing his cheek gently.

"Aww, anything I can do to make it up to you, sweetheart?"

Taichi turns red at the pet name, burying his face in his hands. Kumon laughs again and ruffles Taichi's hair. Taichi leans into the touch, pulling his hands away to cup Kumon's cheek.

"I like you," Taichi murmurs, a loving tone in his voice.

It's in that moment that the door opens, and both boys quickly turn to look in that direction. They're not out as a couple to anyone yet, and it makes them nervous to be found in a position like this.

Especially since it's Kumon's brother.

Juza is clearly surprised when he sees them, his eyes widening just a smidge. "Oh," he mumbles, not sure what to say. "Are you two..?"

Taichi and Kumon exchange a few looks before Kumon nods slowly, cautious of what Juza will think of them.  
"Oh. Cool," Juza shrugs. "I was gonna ask if you could take me to the store..? I gotcha if you're, uh, occupied, though."

Kumon laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure… I'll be out in a moment? Can you go start the car?" He says, pointing at the keys on his desk.

Juza nods, takes the keys, and closes the door, and Kumon vaguely hears the sounds of his footsteps retreating down the hallway.

Both boys let out a sigh, and Taichi bursts into laughter.

That causes Kumon to snicker, and then both of them are laughing. Kumon wipes at his eyes, having started to tear up from how hard he was laughing. It takes a moment for them to calm down, and then Kumon places his hands on Taichi's waist.

"Wanna go to the store with me and Nii-chan? I'll get you a snack," Kumon asks, pecking Taichi on the lips.

"Sure!" Taichi says, and Kumon pats his hip as a sign for Taichi to get off of him. Taichi complies and gets off Kumon's lap, climbing down the ladder. Kumon follows, taking Taichi's hand and guiding him out of the house and to the car, where Juza's waiting inside.  
Juza's not surprised that Taichi's coming with them, and he climbs into the back seat so Taichi can sit up front.

"You can sit there," he nods at the seat. Taichi nods back, sitting into the front seat and waiting for Kumon to get in and start driving.

Juza clears his throat, and then speaks. "Well, uh, you two a thing..? Yeah, you already said that… Just, uh, be safe. Use protection and whatever. Taichi, don't go breaking my brother's heart, ya hear?"

Taichi flushes red, but nods anyways. "Yes, boss!"

"Nii-chan," Kumon whines. "You don't have to be like that…"

Juza snorts at Kumon's distaste for his advice, shrugging. "I don't care, by the way. Doesn't matter if you wanna be with a dude. Taichi's a good guy."

Just after that, Kumon pulls into a parking spot, effectively silencing the conversation. "We're here!" He exclaims, quickly getting out of the car.

And when Juza sees Taichi shyly take Kumon's hand, he doesn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> a few of random hcs from mankai loves u twt gc are featured here, namely juza can't drive a car so kumon drives him around


End file.
